


and burn.

by yellowvim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short One Shot, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Sapnap finally shows Dream how he feels - shows him how he makes him feel.Sapnap sets a forest on fire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 310





	and burn.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I hate fire but enjoyed writing this
> 
> okay I took this off anon bc I mmm don't actually care that much HAHAHAHA I just needed to hype myself up enough
> 
> also there is a lil extra in the notes at the end ;)
> 
> if either of the nice gentlemen in this want it taken down I will do so with zero hesitation

It starts as a spark.

A simple flicker of fire, an ember. It burns small, a makeshift campfire that crackles and pops into the air.

"Only the discs," Sapnap hums. He's crouching down, resting all his weight onto his toes. His shoes squeak when he shifts, leaving forward to inhale as deeply as he can without choking. 

Sapnap doesn't use a stick to poke at the fire - he never has. He's close with fire, considers it an old friend from a past life. He trusts fire, knows it won't hurt him. He uses his bare hand to press and flick his logs to where he wants them, makes sure they'll burn bright.

When he stands up, he grunts. His hands both press to his left hip and he twists his torso, groaning when his back cracks. His palms meet his right hip and he twists again. The fire pops in sync with his spine.

"Nothing else, huh?" his words spit like venom, a harsh contrast to the still air.

The emotions inside of him feel like ice - dull and cold. They hurt him - freeze him to the point of blisters. It's a feeling he's uncomfortably familiar with. He doesn't like the cold, has never really enjoyed it.

He laughs, loud and angry. He rips his headband off and his laughs turn to something that sounds like sobs, but isn't quite there yet. 

He remembers the day Dream had given it to him.

_ "Your hair is always in your eyes," fingers brush through his bangs, sweeping them back. "Isn't it annoying?" _

_ Sapnap thinks about it for a moment. His eyes nearly cross when he tries to look up at the hair that dangles over his eyes. Dream huffs a laugh at his face, and his eyes shift to look at Dream. _

_ "I never really notice it," he shrugs. Dream's hands stop brushing through his hair to settle on his cheeks. Neither of them make any move to pull away. Sapnap feels Dream's little puffs of breath over his cheeks and nose and it makes him feel warm. Dream smiles and laughs again.  _

_ "What?" Sapnap laughs too. His voice cracks in the middle of it, but Dream doesn't point it out.  _

_ "Here," his hands leave Sapnap's skin completely to rummage through his bag, "I saw this and thought of you." _

_ "A headband?"  _

_ "Yeah," Dream shifts so he's sitting behind Sapnap on their bed. He ties it carefully, making sure not to catch any hairs in the knot. "Stylish and cute." _

_ "I'm not cute," Sapnap huffs. He knows his cheeks are dusted pink, but so are Dream's.  _

_ "Yeah, you are," Dream crawls back around Sapnap to settle in front of him again. "Pretty, too." _

_ The way the word  _ pretty _ sounds coming from Dream is different than how anyone else says it. It makes Sapnap feel hot, makes his insides melt like he's swallowed lava. It's his favorite feeling in the world.  _

Before, he wore it so a piece of Dream was always with him. It always felt so warm and safe.

Now, it's so cold it stings. 

It dangles over the fire, held by one of Sapnap's fingers. He let's the fire lick up at it. Watches the flames set the white to a blistering blue and then orange when they settle.

"Sapnap?" Dream finally speaks. It doesn't scare him - Sapnap had known he was there. He's not  _ actually _ stupid.

Sapnap doesn't speak, not yet. He drops the headband into the fire, watches it burn until it's nothing but ash and dust. Dream doesn't speak either, he stands back and admires Sapnap. 

When he finally turns to face Dream, he makes sure his expression is neutral.

"Pandas, what are you doing?" Dream chuckles, in that cocky way he always does. Like he knows he's the coolest guy in the room. "Are you  _ trying _ to start a forest fire?"

He says it like a joke, but Sapnap's known him long enough. He knows his tells of nervousness. Recognizes the tilt of Dream's voice. 

"Maybe," he shrugs. Dream's smile falls. His face twists into something Sapnap's never seen before. It makes some part of Sapnap glow with pride. "Not that it matters, right?"

"Sapnap-" 

"Nothing matters to the big, bad Dream, right?" he turns, faces the fire again. "Nothing, nobody. Nothing but the discs-" he scoffs a laugh, "-and maybe  _ George _ ."

"Come on now, you know I didn't mean it like that," he hears Dream step a little closer, "Right, Sapnap?" 

"I dunno, Dream," he shrugs, "Do I?" 

And before he can think of the repercussions, he just goes for it. The bow on his back is in his hands in seconds, followed by enchanted arrows. They all shoot out with speed and precision Sapnap's never shown before. Or maybe he has, but no one pays him any mind anymore. So, it's not like they would've noticed.

The enchantments move fast, and within minutes what once was a forest is twisting tinder, scorching, hot,  _ burning _ . 

The wet wood from the trees whistles as it pops and burns. The leaves drop embers and sparks, and it is the most  _ beautiful _ thing Sapnap has ever seen. Liquid fire drips from each flaming tree, catching the grass below with a hot sizzle.

The flames make his cheeks red and the skin on his face feel prickly. Somewhere, far in the distance, a tree crackles and lands with a pop, and the sparks fly up, scorching and glowing like fireflies in a meadow. 

"Since nothing matters, I figured you wouldn't mind this," he turns, shouting over the blazing sea of fire that surrounds him and Dream. He laughs again and watches Dream cough, trying to wave smoke out of his face. 

Sapnap's never felt more at home, alone and up in smoke. 

Dream thinks Sapnap's never looked so beautiful, surrounded by a searing glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream sets around the flames with precision. Sapnap let's him get close.
> 
> Dream's hand lifts, brushing through Sapnap's bangs. His fingers curl to the nape of his neck.
> 
> "I'm sorry," Dream says it and it sounds sincere. Sapnap can't tell if it is. "You're so beautiful."
> 
> Sapnap let's Dream press their lips together. It's short and quick, but it lingers on Dream's mouth. In his heart.
> 
> He watches Sapnap disappear into the flames. If he listens closely, he can hear Sapnap whistle as he walks.
> 
> George was never the one Dream loved. Sapnap knows that.


End file.
